


Radiant Heat

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Rey does not like ice planets. Finn helps her cope.Beta by my wonderful Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Radiant Heat

“I do _not_ ,” Rey says grumpily as Finn enters their shared room, “like ice planets.”

Finn closes the door firmly behind him to keep the warm air - such as it is - in the room, and smothers a smile at the sight of his girlfriend. The only part of Rey that’s easily visible is her eyes; the rest of her is covered in a heap of blankets and a truly ridiculous fuzzy hat.

“Room in there for me?” he asks, and Rey nods, the movement barely visible beneath the mound of fabric.

“Come on,” she says, and Finn shrugs off his heavy coat and boots and burrows into the heap, fighting his way through the layers until he can wrap himself around Rey. She squeaks indignantly. “Your hands are _cold!_ ”

“But you’re nice and warm,” Finn says, grinning.

“Ugh, you’re dreadful,” Rey grumbles, but she pulls him closer, sliding her warm hands under his shirt and around his waist, and tucks her head into the curve of his neck. Finn buries his nose in her hair, enjoying the spicy scent of her shampoo, and hums in contentment.

“We’ll be moving on soon - that’s why I was late, I was helping with the plans,” he murmurs after a few quiet moments. His hands have warmed enough that he can slip one under her tunic to cradle the sweet curve of her hip without her objecting.

“Where’re we going?” Rey mumbles against his throat. “Somewhere warm?”

“Somewhere warm,” Finn promises. “I’m told it never gets below freezing at all.”

“ _Good_ ,” Rey says, and wriggles impossibly closer, hauling the blankets more tightly around them both with the Force. “When do we leave?”

Finn chuckles. “Tomorrow,” he says.

“Thank the _Force_ ,” Rey says fervently. “If I never see a kriffing ice planet again, it will be too soon.”

“But it gives us such a good excuse to cuddle,” Finn says, grinning against her hair.

“Shut up,” Rey grumbles. “Not like we need an excuse anyway. No more ice. Not ever.”

“No more ice,” Finn agrees, stroking her back gently with his free hand and enjoying the way she seems to melt onto him, going limp and utterly relaxed. “I’ll keep you warm, my radiant Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of the February Ficlet Challenge!
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
